Lógica
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Va a romperle el corazón ¿y está sonriendo? Taichi, sin duda. Taito


**Digimon Zero Two y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Lógica**

Oh, claro que no le gustaba.

Era un sentimiento incómodo. Remolinos planeaban escaramuzas en su estómago frágil y desmedidos cambios de temperatura lo tenían al borde de un ataque paranoico. Incluso, olvidaba la frase apenas pensada en una simple observación al mismo punto fijo; y el dejar de lado la penúltima palabra de la canción en progreso equivalía a reescribirla.

Honestamente, ninguna de sus recientes composiciones terminaba como él planeó. La mayoría de ellas, por temor a que decir _todas _significase demasiado, dibujaban chocolate y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro amigable que sus ojos azules miraban hipnotizado. Tenía arranques de risas estúpidas, sonrojos exagerados y mucha sed. Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba presentir que los cambios no eran la gran cosa. Lo deprimía constantemente porque no es idiota y es consciente de que su amigo no le presta la mayor atención, que su equipo de soccer lo tiene ocupado y que rara vez se reúnen para pasar el rato en el hogar del contrario. Ya no podía recordar el color del pasillo contiguo al departamento del otro, ni el aroma gatuno de la mascota de los Yagami; o quizá, se propuso dejar todo ello de lado porque era problemático.

Su promedio de preparatoria no es mezquino y se considera lo suficientemente listo para retirarse cuando está en mal tercio; además, Sora acostumbra mostrarse bastante asertiva en cuanto a sus intereses románticos se refiere y ha dejado bastante claro que _su _novio necesita centrarse en ella y su amistad con el rubio sólo causará molestias. ¿Molestias, a él? Intenta reprimir el sarcástico comentario y asiente. No es Taichi, por cierto, quien siente cada día los síntomas de una resaca y problemas hormonales severos.

Es confuso, lo odia y contemplar cada viernes los juegos de soccer es una soberana estupidez. Muere de frío, se desgarra cual papel platino a cada grito de la castaña animadora y cada gol dedicado a ella, duelen porque no le pertenecen y el sitio no le pertenece y no debería estar allí. Se enreda en una imposible madeja cuando pregunta al espejo qué está mal consigo mismo, esperando la respuesta a muchas cosas y sin obtener solución.

No le gusta, por ejemplo, que Taichi Yagami esté es su sala de estar sin motivos académicos involucrados. Tiene que saberlo, Sora lo confesó. Después de todo, la excusa de 'hace mucho que no nos veíamos', es tan infantil como los animados que veía su hermanito en la primaria.

Lo sabe, _maldita sea. _Puede verlo en su expresión dubitativa y las manos perdidas en el regazo.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, Taichi? —aunque la excusa sea parcialmente cierta, no pretendes lidiar con lástima patético del niño al perro abandonado. Él puede provocar miles de cosas que no deseas, pero sigue siendo Tai y sinceridad es lo único que esperas recibir esta noche. Corte, retirada y quizá el predecible luto. Al menos, puedes culpar el llanto a los cambios de humor.

Bien, de pie. En realidad, no tiene sentido su repentina cercanía o que recorra su cabello –aquel que su familia no se atrevería a tocar, pero si planea usar la estrategia de distraerlo antes de soltar la decisión, sea. Él sonríe. Va a romperle el corazón y estrellarlo contra el rellano ¿y está sonriendo? Taichi, sin duda.

—Te dejaste crecer el cabello —comenta, rozando su cuello con una sonrisita autosuficiente. Es malo no tener oxígeno cuando realmente lo necesitas, un buen golpe cuando un le hace falta o hallar sentido a las palabras de su amigo sin ruborizarse cual adolescente de secundaria—. No mentía, y lo sabes. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos.

Enmudece. Tendría que asentir y soltar un comentario irónico sobre cuán poco importante resulta en este momento. Preguntas como "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" y "¿Tienes novia ya?" suenan fuera de sitio y obsoletas, pronunciadas por entes ajenos a le tensión liberado en aquel cubículo tangible. Interrogantes de charla juvenil, una mano recorriendo su mejilla y el impulso tolerable de golpearlo.

Ahoga una restricción en la punta de la lengua. Apartarse de su espacio personal o retirarse de su apartamento sin esperar disculpas. No desea estremecerse ante su tacto cuidadoso o que sus piernas griten por derrumbarse sin previo aviso; escucha tanto de ellos en las predecibles novelas radiales de los sábados que las frases se le antojan azucaradas a un punto insoportable.

—No, no tengo novia. —_termina con esto, _insiste mudo. Lamentarse sin perder la dignidad es inconcebible con la presencia del castaño abrumándolo.

—Me alegro. —pronuncia claro Tai e Ishida Yamato, actual estrella de la farándula local, se declara oficialmente perdido. Es increíble, realmente que _su _mejor amigo –problemas recientes o no, encuentre correcto expresar jolgorio ante su soledad.

Cualquiera se sentaría en el mullido sillón café y expresaría lo mucho que lamentaba rechazarlo; otra persona no se aproximaría peligrosamente a su rostro, haciéndole tropezar con sus propios pies y caer de espaldas contra la mecedora de su padre. Cualquier individuo común no sonreiría al observarlo estupefacto, confuso y atrapado en el nimio espacio.

Pero, a Taichi no puede ocurrírsele mayor hazaña que dibujar una enorme sonrisa misteriosa antes de forzarlo a tragar el poco oxígeno que retenía sin pensar. Él, su compañero de batalla y causa de noches en vela, aprisiona sus muñecas impidiendo el escape. El mismo chico que reta a sus reglas con cada acción y le provoca una sonrisa apenas tratar, roba el beso con el que sueña y el que se ve en la imperiosa obligación de rechazar.

—¿Es que no entiendes, Yama? —jadea, aún sujetándolo e interrumpiendo su exclamación mortificada. Nudo en la garganta, voz áspera y extremidades torpes. Claro que no, no entiende al castaño. Sólo tiene claro que esta sensación envolvente es amor, daña, cura y lo ata; lo único que reconoce es la pena creciente en sus ojos claros con el pensamiento de ser utilizado como experimento.

Ama a este idiota, y lo más conveniente es enterrarlo.

—No estoy jugando contigo. —susurra. ¿Acaso dijo eso en voz alta? —. Terminé con Sora y con mis estúpidos miedos. ¿Sabes por qué? —no se fía de esa mirada, ni de la repentina ligereza en sus manos libres—. Porque quiero estar contigo, ahora, sin importar en absoluto si está bien o no.

—Te amo, Yamato. —anuncia, adoptando una mueca orgullosa— Y no hay que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer al respecto. Así que ¿Aceptas quedarme contigo?

"¿Necesitas preguntarlo?" comunica su expresión traidora, exteriorizándolo bajo la forma de un asentimiento. Débil, permite al intruso ingresar a su boca; consiente que el tacto del deportista rodee su cintura y apenas reacciona cuando sus propias manos encerrar su cuello, olvidando ciertos reproches que su mente dejó en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Sí, ama a este idiota y el idiota le corresponde. Reprime una risa, censurando las lágrimas, sumergiéndose en el tibio calor de besos extraviados y promesas repetidas en su pequeña oreja aunque esté lejos de poder rechazar la infantil fe que encierra abandonarse en él.

Oh, claro que no le gusta el rubor casi diario, la ansiedad al presentir su ausencia prolongada y la brillante sonrisa magnética cuando siente sus pasos en el corredor de su residencia compartida. Arriesgado o no, tonto o no; sus decisiones e impulsos nunca estarían de acuerdo.

* * *

N/A. Sin betear, acepto correcciones críticas y amenazas de tomatazos civilizadas. Todo sea por mantener vivo el Taito.


End file.
